


You Can Call Me Your Fool

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, from paul's pov, it's just drabble, not famous Louis, so enjoy this fluff, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Harry was unconventional, but as soon as he flashed his smile at you and began to ask about your family, hopes, and dreams he had you.  There was no way out now.  You were going to come out of it a lifelong member of the Harry Styles fan club.  </p><p>Paul was no exception, really, but even after seven years of being a member of the club, he had never met Harry's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me Your Fool

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously just came up with this idea and then shared it with a few of my lovelies and now here i am...i hope you like it!
> 
> title comes from i just wanna be with you by hootie and the blowfish

Harry Styles was a force of nature. 

The best way Paul could describe him was that phrase. He hated using it, because it implied that he was reckless and unpredictable, which really couldn’t be further from the truth. Sure, he smoked more weed than was probably suggested and it didn’t matter how many times Caroline tried to convince him to wear something other than his black skinny jeans and a flowy flowery shirt, he was still going to wear exactly that on stage. Probably barefoot. Even his hair had started what seemed to be a revolution. At first everyone was calling for him to cut it, but the second he started wearing it in a bun Paul started seeing men with their hair in buns walking around in business suits everywhere. Who knew some crazy modern hippy like Harry Styles could have that kind of an effect on fashion? Paul certainly didn’t.

So yes, Harry was unconventional, but as soon as he flashed his smile at you and began to ask about your family, hopes, and dreams he had you. There was no way out now. You were going to come out of it a lifelong member of the Harry Styles fan club.

Paul had been a witness to this phenomenon more times than he could count in the past seven years. He’d been with Harry since he became an overnight sensation and his team realized he needed to get a security team. He didn’t take Paul with him everywhere, but whenever the paps were called and pretty much whenever Harry went anywhere while on tour or for anything promo related, Paul was there.

He was there when Harry refused to lie about his sexuality and openly announced he was pansexual. He was there when Harry was told it would ruin his career, but instead it just sent him even more fans and more headlines and Harry followed it up with all four singles from his second album hitting number 1. He was also there when Harry admitted he was still dating the boy he had been in love with since he was 16.

Apparently, Harry’s boyfriend didn’t want to be in the spotlight, so literally the only actual personal information the crew and fans knew about his boyfriend was his name was Louis.

This doesn’t mean that Harry was ever quiet about him. Oh no. If you were around Harry for more than 15 minutes you were going to hear about him. Just today Harry had mentioned that Louis was going to surprise one of his sisters with a day at the spa for her birthday and he had saved up for a month to be able to send her to the nicest one in their hometown for the full pampered treatment, that Louis hated prawns because he didn’t like the strange aftertaste, that he went through wanting to be a singer himself as well as an actor and a footie player all while in sixth form before finally deciding he was best off staying close to his mum to help her out with the kids.

Sometimes Paul just really felt he knew more than he really had any right to know about a man he had never even seen a photo of.

Lately though, it had gotten particularly bad. Another one of Louis’ personality traits was he didn’t like Harry paying for things for him. He preferred being able to talk to him on the phone, text, and just spend time with him when he was able to make it home rather than gifts. Because of this and the fact that Louis didn’t have much money, he had never joined Harry on tour before. Due to a combination of begging, a break at work, and a combined birthday and Christmas gift from Harry and Louis’ family, Louis was going to be coming out to join Harry on tour for an entire week.

Harry could not be more excited. Where he was usually completely relaxed and totally lost in the music to the point where he would just close his eyes and sing like he was the only one in the room while in front of a sold out arena, lately Harry had been dancing like a crazy man and releasing what some of the other security staff were calling his “inner stripper rockstar”. Paul had to admit after a certain backbend incident as well as repeated moves involving his mic stand, the moniker did fit.

Harry had just gotten off stage from his soundcheck and Paul was about to walk back to his office when he got a page on his radio.

“Paul here,” he answered. “What you have for me, Jim?”

There was an uncharacteristic pause following his question. “I’d really rather you just come and see, sir.”

Paul rolled his eyes before turning around and heading back towards where Jim indicated he was. 

“Okay, I’m on my way.” 

Clipping the radio back onto his belt, Paul passed the green room where he saw Harry munching on some grapes while texting on his phone, and then continued past the insanity that was backstage several hours before the show. Once Paul turned the last corner, he came upon Jim pacing nervously while a small group of others were further down the hall by the back entrance where staff and crew were instructed to enter.

“So what could you not explain over the radio, Jim?”

The man looked over his shoulder at the four or five people at the end of the hall before whispering, “Louis is supposedly here.”

Knitting his brows, Paul checked his watch. “I didn’t think he was supposed to be here until right before the show tonight? But that isn’t an issue. Other than the radio call in interview, Harry’s schedule is open today, so let the bloke in. I’m quite interested in finally meeting the famous Louis.”

“That...isn’t the issue.”

“Then out with it so I can get back to work, yeah?”

Jim twitched his head to the left as he was prone to do when he wasn’t sure how Paul would take his next statement. “We aren’t sure this is actually Louis.”

Fixing his glare on the group of his employees that were slowly getting closer as a voice came to be raised, Paul simply said, “Excuse me?”

“Well, sir, he’s not…”

Jim was cut off with a shout from the group. Suddenly, a shorter, thin fellow appeared. He was wearing all black clothes that seemed to cling to his curvy frame, but the most distinctive part of him was probably his hair and makeup. His hair was colored black with bright blue tips and spiked, he had thick black eyeliner, and wide gauges in his ears. It seemed he also had a lip piercing and his nails were painted black. Once over his shock, Paul seemed to actually be able to focus on what he was saying. 

“Listen, you wankers, I know I’m not what you thought you were getting with your dear perfect Harry Styles, alright? I got this reaction back in school too so I don’t need more people judging me, but I’ve texted my boyfriend, you know, the tall curly man you work for? He knows I’m here and will be here any minute, so you better rectify this issue you have with me and stop keeping me near these fucking drafty doors!” For such a small kid, he really had an impressive scowl.

Before Paul even had a second to address any of his speech, he could hear bare feet slapping on the pavement behind him.

“Lou!” 

Paul turned to see a look of pure joy on Harry’s face as he rushed towards them. The fireball that apparently really was Louis immediately turned into something softer and much less menacing. He let out a little squeak before bolting towards Harry as well and as soon as they were close, rather than slowing down Louis just launched himself into the air and Harry caught him easily in his arms. Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s midsection and the man just laughed as he twirled them around.

“Oh my God, Harry, I thought I was never going to get here! It’s been so long!”

“I know, I know!” Harry answered, finally setting him on the ground so he could place both palms on the smaller boy’s face. “I booked you the fastest flight I could! How did you get here so early?”

“I was able to wrangle an extra day off, so I traded the tickets for something that got me here earlier, though it meant more layovers. Haz, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Shit,” Harry whispered, sounding choked up. “Me too, I love you so much.”

As they sweetly began to kiss, Paul turned to Jim.

“I think everything’s fine here. If you need me, I’ll be in my office.”

Jim mutely nodded, cheeks slightly flushed. Paul turned to find Harry already guiding Louis back towards his dressing room by the small of his back, Louis chatting away with his fingers laced in Harry’s long curls. Shaking his head and chuckling, Paul went back to work. Louis might not have been exactly what they were expecting him to look like, but it was obvious that the two of them fit together in a way he might never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/)! rebloggable post found [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/136087160888/you-can-call-me-your-fool-1560-words-by).


End file.
